Saving Me
by jmandina
Summary: A moment of chance, that's all it takes. One moment.


"Gar? Can you hear me? Please..."

The voice was far away, it was as if they were whispering to him. Beast Boy tried to ignore it, he didn't want to respond, he was too tired. He felt so weak, all he wanted to do was feel the sweet release of sleep. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't slip away, someone was calling him back.

"Please don't leave me. I need you Gar...please." The voice begged. He almost felt sorry for the voice, he was unaware why it was so grief stricken. After attempting to move he quickly realized he couldn't, it was as if his muscles were asleep. He was trapped. Instead of fighting it he listened to the voices heart beat. Slow and steady. Strong.

"Raven, there's nothing you can do." There was another voice that called out around him. This one strong and yet sincere, almost brotherly "Please let us take him, we need to-"

 _'Raven?'_ Beast Boy thought, _'The voice is Raven?. No. It can't be, she hates me. There is no way she would need me, no way she would talk to me in this way. There must be a mistake, they must have the voice confused with someone else.'_ That was the moment he caught a whiff of her, his nose was filled with the smell of sweet lavender mixed with something else, it smelled almost like blood.

"No! I can heal him, I can save him!" she yelled back. Anger radiated in her response. Beast Boy felt himself move slightly, after a moment he felt a strong grip tighten around his shoulders and torso. With a light squeeze, other senses began to flood back to him, more precisely the sense of pain. Agonizing pain began to radiate through his body without warning, every nerve ending was on fire. He wanted to scream, but in his exhausted state he was not able to move anything.

"Please friend Raven, if you use any more of your powers you will parish just as he has. Beast Boy would not want that. So please let us take him-"

"BACK OFF!" Raven hissed. Beast Boy's body was dragged across the floor in response. _What the hell is going on? Why do they want to take me away form her? What did I miss!_ his mind was running though all of the questions that he was psychically unable to ask. Utter confusion would not even begin to explain how he felt at that moment.

"Raven, if we have to, we will take his body by force." the new voice spoke sternly, almost commanding, "We don't want to restrain you but we will if you refuse to cooperate."

"No, please I can help him. If I focus my power enough I can-"

"There's nothing you can do Raven. He's dead." the voice spat back.

 _'Dead? I'm dead? No this can't be, for the love of god no.'_ He began to feel the body under him shake, small droplets of water began to fall onto his face. _'Is Raven crying? Raven never cries.'_ There was pressure on his face as he felt a forehead rest against his.

"I can't loose him. He's all I have...please don't take him away." Raven whined. Her voice began to break his heart. How could she be like this, how could the unbreakable break?

"It's time Raven." The gentler voice said.

Beast Boy began to hear foot steps as the can nearer to him. He felt the pressure leave his forehead and listened as Raven as she began to beg, saying the same thing over and over again. "Please, I can heal him. Let me help him. Please."

Deep down he knew that he needed to do something, even in his state he needed to let them know that he was alive. More than anything he needed to help Raven. Beast Boy began to focuses all of his energy on moving. He needed to move something, anything in order to show them that he was still here. After multiple attempts at moving his arm or legs he realized that he was thinking too big. _'That's a first.'_ he thought as he scorned himself mentally.

 _'Eye lids. If I can just open my eyes and look at her, it'll all be okay.'_ So Beast Boy used what little energy he had and forced his eye to open. Once blinking a few times the picture of Raven began to clear. Although she was looking away from him he could see the tears that were falling from her eyes, her face was covered in cuts and yellowing bruises. The condition of her surprised him.

"Yo Robin, wait. Look, his eyes are open."

"No. That's impossible, we checked for a pulse." Beast Boy didn't even bother to look at the other voices, he was too fixated on her, on Raven. She looked down at him and he was met with her violet eyes, her beautiful, perfect eyes. A smile graced her face as she let out a small sigh of relief, showering him with her lavender sent.

"Gar." she whispered as her hand moved to stroke his cheek. "You came back."

Surprisingly he was able to open his mouth to talk, his voice was horse and almost near impossible to hear, he ignored the pain and focused on his words. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Raven let out a light chuckle as she placed her forehead on his again. The warm sensation of her skin felt like electricity. His eyelids slowly closed and just before he blacked out he heard her whisper "Thank you."

-

The first thing that Beast Boy noticed as he regained consciousness was the beeping of the monitor beside him. He let out a soft groan as he attempted to stretch his limps, he noticed quickly that they were stiff, but they were lacking the pain that they once had. His eyes opened and soon adjusted to the darkness in the room, he instantly knew he was in the medical bay.

After taking in his surroundings he noticed a metal man sitting beside him, his face was buried in deep in his hands. "Cybogrg?" Beast Boy asked as he touched his shoulder gently.

Cyborg jumped at his touch, a look of shock crossed his face until he saw what was in front of him. Slowly his facial features softened and a large smile crossed his face. "Beast Boy, you're awake."

Beast Boy couldn't help but match his friends smile. Although happy, Cyborg's looked exhausted. There were deep circles around his eyes and his lips were chapped so badly that they were bleeding. "Dude, you look like shit."

Cyborg let out a small chuckle as he rubbed his face, "Good, because I feel like shit."

Beast Boy shook his head, he made an attempt to sit up but found that he was too weak for such a simple task. "Ugh..." he moaned "what happened?"

The metal man's smile disappeared and he looked at the floor. "What do you remember?"

The changeling thought back, he didn't remember much. "Well I was eating tofu waffles and I made a stupid joke at Raven, she then slapped me in the back of the head." After ignoring his friend's laughing he continued "Then nothing, it's all black. The next thing I know I hear Raven's voice calling me back. Telling me that-" he stopped unsure if he really needed to know everything so he just said "telling me to come back."

Cyborg shook his head as he ran his hands through his nonexistent hair. "That girl, she-" he let out a large sigh, "she is something else."

"Why, tell me what happened? "

"No."

"Cyborg." the changeling replied sternly.

The metal man leaned back in his chair and shot his friend a death glare before he spoke "Fine. Fine." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground as he spoke, his voice shaky and uneasy as if he was reliving a nightmare.

"We were called out to a warehouse downtown. It was suppose to be a routine mission, just some kids causing trouble for the police. What we didn't know was that it was a trap. It was a horrible trap set up by Slade." The venom in the villains name hung in the room, Beast Boy could feel his heart beating against his chest, this wasn't going to be a fairy tale. It was going to be a scary story.

"We were ambushed, thousands of Sladebots emerged and attacked. Robin went after the real Slade, he left us." there was a tone of anger in the metal mans voice. "He left the four of us to defend ourselves against an army." He shook his head and he rubbed his face in frustration again.

"There were so many B. We got our asses handed to us, they blocked the only exit, they were forcing us to fight. I thought we were done for, but then I heard a scream. A blood curdling scream that echoed through the whole warehouse, a scream from Raven." Beast Boy's eyes widened "Just then all of the Sladebots were encased in black energy and torn apart. She took down thousands of them in mere seconds, I never knew she could even do that, I mean it would've been nice to know dude.

"We found you with Raven. You were beaten pretty bad man. You're whole left side was crushed, you looked like-" He stopped ans looked at the changeling for the first time since he started his story, his eyes piercing into his "You were dead B. I checked you're breathing and pulse and you had nothing. I tried to explain this to Raven but she ignored me and began to heal you. She had used so much energy taking down the Sladbots that she was killing herself trying to save you.

"And I just let her, for some sick reason I let her keep healing you're dead body, and I don't even really know why. Maybe I was scared, maybe I thought she could actually do something. Whatever the reason I let her almost kill herself until Robin finally made his way back to us. Once he saw what was going on he tried to put a stop to it, Raven of course refused. She wouldn't stop, no matter what we told her. We were about to forcibly take you from her when you-" There was a pause as he shook his head "When you came back."

The silence in the room was almost unbearable to Beast Boy, he wanted to scream in frustration. There was so many questions that he wanted to ask but fought it, knowing that the beast friend in front of him was at his breaking point. A few tears fell form Cyborgs eyes as he stood up and began to pace the room.

"You died! You fucking died! I mean I saw you, felt for you're pulse! How in the hell did she-" He stopped and let out an aggravated yell. "I don't know how she did it Beast Boy, but Raven did more than save just you. She saved all of us, if you were to d-leave the Titans then we wouldn't be us. We would just be four broken friends. "

Again there was an eerie silence in the room, eventually Cyborg found his way back to his seat and huffed as he sat back down. This was so much to take in, so much that he didn't understand. One thing put itself in front of all other concerns, and that was her.

After another long moment of silence Beast Boy decided to ask, "Where's Raven?"

"Probably restrained in Star's room." he replied with a slight chuckle. Beast Boy shot him a concerned look, this caused Cyborg to put his hands up in defense "Kidding. Kidding. Robin came in her about three hours ago and forced her to leave. It wasn't pretty, and a lot of cuss words were exchanged, but Raven isn't allowed back until she had eaten, showered and slept for at least five hours."

"How long was she in here?"

"She never left you. So six days." Beast Boy's eyes widened in disbelief. Six days, he was out for six days. "Yeah, she hasn't even healed herself, if you think I look bad wait until you see her. She-" Cyborg was cut off when the changeling as he began to rip wires off of his body frantically, "Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going?"

"To find Raven." He muttered as he made an attempted to sit up, he was met instantly with a head rushed and was forced to lay back down.

"Yeah, no you aren't. You can't even sit up, you are staying right here." Cyborg said as he turned off the now beeping machine beside him. "You can find Raven in the morning, in fact I'm sure she will be the one to find you."

"But-"

"No buts, rest now, thank later." Beast Boy huffed but laid back down in his bed, as soon as his muscles relaxed he realized how drained he was. Within minutes he felt his eyelids collapse on him, he whispered her name just before he lost all sense of self.

-

There was a light pressure on his hand that he ignored, he fought consciousness agian. He wanted to stay asleep, sleep felt so good. His sensitive hears began to pick up voices in the room, he instantly knew who they were even without looking. Beast Boy let out a groan and tired to block them out without processing what was going on.

"-he was only up long enough for me to kinda explain what happened." Cyborg whispered.

"Make sense, even after resting for six days he is still going to be exhausted. A person doesn't just go through that and come out full of energy. Even if it is Beast Boy." Raven. She was here. She was with him.

"You shouldn't be here Rae, if Robin knew I let you-"

"Then don't tell him." she interjected softly. "I know you can keep a secret. I just wanted to see him Cyborg, I needed to make sure he was okay. Just an hour, that's all I'm asking. He will probably only sleep anyways, I just-please" she begged.

Cyborg let out a large sigh, "Okay, only an hour. If Robin finds you, you sneaked in while I got a snack okay?" there was a pause "Okay."

The foot steps of Beast Boy's beast friend echoed through the room until the door to the med bay shut. He then felt a light touch on his face as Raven pushed back a few stands of hair.. The simple act sent a rush of heat to his face, that was when he knew he needed to see her. He needed to look at his savior.

When he opened his eyes he was met with a rush of worry. Raven's face was damaged badly, her left eye was blackened, and she had multiple cuts and abrasions along her face and neck. If that wasn't bad enough, she looked utterly exhausted. There was no color in her face, her cheekbones here sunken in form lack of nourishment and her eyes had endless bags underneath them.

"Raven." he whispered, just her name caused a large smile to grow on her face. "Raven, you look terrible."

She let out a small chuckle as she pulled up the chair that Cyborg once claimed and sat down. "Thanks." she muttered and took his hand and intertwined her fingers in his, the act sent a spark up his arm.

"Yeah, any time." he joked. There was a long moment where he just stared at her. "When's the last time you slept Rae?" he muttered as he squeezed her hand gently.

Her smile immediately turned into a frown as she adverted his gaze instead staring at their hands. "You sound like Robin." she whispered.

"Tell me the truth, when did you sleep last?" he asked sternly. He need to know, for whatever reason seeing her in this state was killing him. All he wanted to do was pull her into his bed and just hold her until she was better. Until they were better. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"I slept a few hours last night while I was with you." she shook her head and buried her face against the bed at the same time. "I can't even close my eyes with out seeing you in my arms like you were that night. I can't bear it, I just can't. Robin doesn't understand, he says that I'm killing myself, but I'm only killing myself when I sleep."

"Have you tried meditating?" he asked hopefully. Deep down he knew the awnser but also knew that it was worth a shot.

"Yes." she breathed as she nodded her head in the sheets. "I am just so exhausted and con't focus my energy. I haven't even been able to heal myself. All I could think about was you."

Beast Boy shook his head in confusion, why was this happening? She was almost killing herself for what? Him? "Raven it's okay. I'm okay."

She looked up and met his gaze, he took the opportunity and unhooked their hands to cup her face gently. She smiled and leaned into his palm exhaling and closing her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay." he whispered. Somewhere deep down inside of him he believed what he was saying. It was going to be okay, she was going to be okay.

Raven nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes "I know. I was just so scared of loosing you." she whispered.

His heart began to race, what was going on here. "Why?" he asked abruptly, "Why do all of this for me?"

She opened her eyes and stared into him. Beast Boy's stomach went to his knees at her silence, he didn't know what expect from her. Maybe a punch? A lie? Maybe he should have kept his stupid mouth shut.

"I need you Garfeiled. I don't know what I would do if-" she paused sitting up and moving her face from his hand, "When I saw you laying on the ground, when I saw the Sladbots beaiting you I-I lost it. In that moment I knew that I would do anything to save you, I was willing to die if it meant that you would live."

"But why Raven. You never shown this kind of comment for me before why are you-"

"Because I love you Gar."

 _'Well you sure know how to shut a guy up.'_ He thought to himself. _'Love? She loves me? When did this even happen? Do I love her?'_ He looked into her sad face and it clicked, _'Yes. Of course I do. Wait, have I stayed quiet for too long? Should I say something?'_

A look of disappointment crossed Ravens face, "You don't have to love me back, I just knew why I did what I did. I'm just glad you are okay and-"

"No!" he piratically yelled. This caused Raven to jump in surprise. He spoke in a lower tone this time "No. Raven." he moved his hand to hers and brought it his lips and gently kissed her soft skin "I love you too." he whispered.

There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other, the moment of clarity sinking in to both of them slowly. Then he had an idea "Get up here." he whispered as he moved the blanket to accommodate her size.

Raven hesitated for a moment, but then proceeded to climb into the bed with him. He sighed as she placed her head on his chest and nuzzled his skin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could. This seemed so right, so safe. He didn't know that this feeling was missing from his life until now, and since he had it he was never letting go. Ever.

They didn't notice when Cyborg came back nor did they care. Both of the Titans had fallen into a much need deep sleep. Beast Boy could swear that he heard his metal friend whisper as he exited he room for the night.

"It's about time."


End file.
